20 HeadCanon Random facts about the Harry Potter Characters
by SnarkyAndProudHufflepuff
Summary: Some things that you know and don't know about the Harry Potter characters. Note these are my own personal HeadCanon facts, meaning that they aren't exactly real.
1. Chapter 1 Ginny Molly Weasley

About Ginny Weasley

1: She never told anybody this but when she was younger her role model had been her older brother Percy. He was always strong and confident in everything that he did and didn't care if other people thought that he was different. However, when Ginny was 12 she became a bigger fan of Fred and George.

2: When mum told her stories about the great Harry Potter, she had dreamed of one day being with him. When she finally got her dream she realized that life wasn't a fairytale but she wouldn't change her life for anything in the world.

3: She had always wanted to become a Beater in Quidditch. She would watch her brothers play Quidditch when she was younger and would want to play with them.

4: She would often play pranks on her brothers and her parents would think that it was Fred and George that had done it. She would even prank herself to get Fred and George in trouble. They never said that it wasn't them, they would often take them being accused for something that they didn't do in stride.

5: When she was announced as the newest member of the Holyhead Harpies she had been dream of becoming a professional Quidditch player was coming. When she became pregnant with James she had a new dream in mind.

6: Ginny had secretly wanted to become a Head Girl and Perfect, when she hadn't became either one she did her best with becoming a Quidditch player.

7: She loved all of her brothers, she loved them even though they often got on her nerves, when they did get on her nerves she could always get even with them.

8: The sorting hat had considered placing her into Slytherin, but had thankfully decided on Gryffindor in the end. She didn't know how her family would react if she had been sorted into Slytherin instead, and the thought of them finding out scared her.

9: Fred and George had met Lee Jordan on their first day on the train, when they invited him over to the Burrow, Ginny thought that he was cute, she never told anyone that.

10: Ginny had been the one to consider naming Albus, Albus Severus. Harry had quickly agreed thinking that would be the perfect way to honor two great men.

11: When Ginny was twenty-five years old she and Luna went out to get a tattoo. She had heard about them from Muggles and even Witches but she had never really thought about it until she saw one in a magazine. She ended up getting a small one with white wings, Luna had gotten a pink heart. Where they were, were their secret and their husbands secret.

12: Upon realizing that she was pregnant with James, she ended up quitting her Quidditch job and got a job helping Luna with the Quibbler.

13: When Lily got pregnant at the age of eighteen, she had been worried that Lily wouldn't be able to have a life that she deserved.

14: When Rose started to date Scorpius Malfoy, Ginny had been one of the few family members to welcome him.

15: She still had nightmares about the time that she had been possessed by Voldemort. Sometimes she even thought that she heard his voce in her head.

16: When Harry and Ginny realized that Albus was having trouble reading, they sent him to every Healer that they could find, when they couldn't find out what was wrong, when they found a Muggle doctor he told them that their son had dyslexia. Which caused Ginny to get Albus to be able to read despite the fact that he was dyslexia.

17: When Harry and Ginny found out that Albus was bisexual, they had been shocked but had been understanding, when Ron started to speak without thinking Ginny had tossed him out of their house faster than you could say Quidditch.

18: Louis was the one who told Ginny that he was bisexual first. She didn't break his confidence. She even helped him out when things got too tough for him. When Louis finally told everyone that he was bi, she was behind him one hundred percent.

19: She had always wondered what it would be like to live like a Muggle, when your father was as obsessed with Muggle things as hers was, you kind of wondered about that kind of stuff. When Hermione came over for the first time, Ginny had asked a bunch of different questions about Muggles and the Muggle World, not that she would tell anyone that.

20: Ginny had been honored when James named his first daughter after her, she felt really great that he would do something like that.


	2. Chapter 2 Fabian Isaac Prewett

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A/N: Thank you everyone who has reviewed this; it means a lot.

20 Random Facts about Fabian Isaac Prewett

1: Fabian didn't like his middle name so he often said that he didn't have a middle name.

2: His favorite color is green

3: When he and Gideon was three Fabian thought up a language that only he and Gideon understood.

4: He was highly allergic to cinnamon

5: He almost drowned once in his third year-his friend had dared him to jump into the lake at Hogwarts; which he did, the Giant Squid saved him.

6: Melissa Cornfoot had been his first crush-his brother ended up dating her not knowing that Fabian had a crush on her-he never said anything to him about how he felt about her.

7: He got O's on a lot of his NEWTS exams.

8: When Fabian was eight he climbed half-way up on a tree by their house and almost fell.

9: When he and Gideon was four Molly was born; instead of feeling jealousy he felt protectiveness.

10: Fabian loved going to the library to think.

11: Fabian had a crush on the Muggle Studies Professor when he was fourteen, that had been rather embarrassing.

12: Fabian's favorite animal of all time had to be dragons.

13: When the Headmaster asked Fabian and Gideon to join the Order of the Phoenix Fabian had wanted to but had been too afraid about dying-but when he saw their sister Molly talking and laughing with her friends he and Gideon agreed to join.

14: He had never truly hated Slytherins like Gryffindors seemed to-he didn't care much for them but he didn't hate them.

15: He believed in giving people second chances.

16: When Molly first started to date Arthur Weasley he and Gideon had warned him not to hurt their sister.

17: One of his Muggleborn friends took him to a church one Summer day before his Sixth year-it had been alright.

18: Fabian was the more talkative twin.

19: He had almost been sorted into Ravenclaw but at the last-minute the Sorting Hat ended up saying Gryffindor.

20: Fabian often said things without thinking first and that often got him into trouble.


	3. Chapter 3 Molly Debra Prewett

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A/N: Thank you everyone who has reviewed, favorited or alerted my story; it means a lot.

20 Random Facts about Molly Debra Prewett

1: Molly was afraid of heights.

2: Molly loved the color blue.

3: Molly's best classes had been Transfigurations and Charms.

4: When Molly first started to speak she called Fabian, Fab and Gideon, Gid.

5: Molly had always wanted to have a huge family.

6: When Molly got stressed or worried she cooked- a lot.

7: The first few weeks that she and Arthur dated she was worried that Fabian and Gideon would do something to him.

8: When she found out that she was pregnant with their first child Molly had been worried that Arthur wouldn't want a child right now-and couldn't have been more happier or relieved that he had been ecstatic.

9: Molly had joined the Order of the Phoenix to protect her family.

10: Family had always been an important factor in her life.

11: When Fabian and Gideon had been killed Molly had thought that she would never get over it-and while she never forgot them she slowly moved on with her life.

12: Molly loved to read romance novels when she was alone.

13: Molly had never been particularly popular-not like her brothers at any rate.

14: When Molly and Arthur found out that they finally had a daughter Molly was afraid that their daughter would come to resent the fact that she was the youngest and the only girl sibling.

15: When Charlie declared that he wanted to move to Romania to work with dragons Molly had felt as though she would have a heart attack.

16: When Ron had been put in the Hospital Wing in his first year Molly had been so worried and hadn't wanted him to go to school anymore-and when Ginny had came back from the Chamber of Secrets Molly hadn't wanted to leave her side either.

17: She had felt an undescribably bond with Harry when she had first lain eyes on him; he had just looked so fragile and weak that she had wanted to hug him and never let go.

18: When Molly had met Harry for the first time she had known who he was-but treated him like she would any of her children.

19: She had hoped that Ronald would one day marry Hermione Granger and couldn't have been happier when he finally did.

20: Molly lived a long life full of love, pain, suffering, denial and heartbreak-but throughout it all she had never remained broken for long.


	4. Chapter 4 Arthur Septimus Weasley

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A/N: Thank you everyone who has reviewed/favorited/and alerted this story-it means a lot keep it up please! Thank you everyone.

20 Random Facts about Arthur Septimus Weasley

1: Molly had been his one and only girlfriend.

2: Arthur was a very forgiving person-unless you made him upset when you said something about his family; or people that he thought of as family.

3: Like Molly family was a big factor on his life.

4: Arthur had always felt different towards his family because of his obsession with Muggles and Muggle inventions.

5: Arthur had joined the Order of the Phoenix because he had believed that was the right thing to do.

6: Some people might say that Arthur trusted too much.

7: Arthur had thought about joining the Quidditch team but hadn't because he had felt that would take him away from other things.

8: Arthur loved the color red.

9: His best class had to be Muggle Studies and Transfigurations, he was also good at Charms.

10: He had been fascinated with Muggles and Muggle inventions since as long as he could remember.

11: When Arthur had been younger he had been strict with himself with his studies.

12: He was outside more than he was inside.

13: Sometimes when it was nice he would sleep outside at night.

14: Arthur had packed a picnic for him and Molly for their first date and took her just outside the Forbidden Forest.

15: When Arthur first became a father he was worried and scared that he wouldn't do a good job at being a father.

16: When Molly was asleep Arthur sometimes would wake up and look at her with a smile on his face.

17: When You-Know-Who became gone Arthur had never felt more relieved.

18: At times Arthur and Molly would sneak out of Gryffindor Tower and go to the Astronomy Tower to just be with each other without anyone else around.

19: Arthur loved to help people out and because of that had almost been sorted into Hufflepuff-not that there was anything wrong with that of course, but he was happy that he was sorted into Gryffindor instead.

20: When Fabian and Gideon were killed Arthur had been so worried about Molly and had been afraid that she would do something to hurt herself-he hardly left her side.


	5. Chapter 5 Harry James Potter

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A/N: Thank you everyone who has reviewed/favorited/and alerted; please keep on reviewing/favoriting/and alerting!

20 Random Facts about Harry Potter

1: Harry had wanted to have attention but not as much as he did because of what his mum did.

2: Ron had been his first ever friend.

3: Before Hogwarts Harry never thought that he would be able to escape the Dursley's.

4: Because of the cupboard under the stairs Harry had never cared much for dark and closed off spaces.

5: When Harry found out that Ginny was pregnant with their first child he was terrified that he would accidentally hurt their child.

6: Ginny had been the one to offer the name James Sirius for their first-born child's name; Harry had loved her more than ever before at that very moment.

7: Harry had always felt self-conscious because of the fact he had more money than the Weasley's.

8: Molly and Arthur Weasley were like the parents Harry had never had.

9: Hermione had always been like a sister to him; nothing more.

10: When Harry went to a Magical toy shop for the first time for their first child; Harry had been like a child himself.

11: Harry never liked leaving the house if he and Ginny got in a fight; which wasn't often but they would sometimes.

12: Harry also never liked to go to bed angry.

13: When Harry had to punish James for the first time he was afraid of doing something awful and so had told James to go to his bedroom so that he could deal with him when Ginny came home instead of doing it alone.

14: Harry loved being in such a big family.

15: Harry had two dogs with his family called Padfoot and Moony.

16: Harry absolutely loved having Teddy over to spend the night.

17: Harry would still have nightmares about Voldemort but then he would wake up he would see Ginny and hug her close to him.

18: Even though he loved being in such a big family he almost never knew what to say; so he often said nothing at all.

19: Harry loved to fly when he wanted to think; it refreshed his mind.

20: Flying made him feel safe and free and feel as though he could do anything he wanted.


	6. Chapter 6 Colin S Creevey

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A/N: Please don't favorite or alert without reviewing!

20 Random Facts About Colin S Creevey

1: His grandfather on his mother's side is the one who got him interested in taking pictures.

2: When Colin went to Diagon Alley to get his school supplies he bought so many books to read about the Wizarding World that it almost rivaled Hermione.

3: Colin loved his younger brother Dennis and would do anything in his power to protect him; no matter what.

4: When he heard that Harry Potter was at Hogwarts he couldn't wait to meet him to get to know him more.

5: Colin and Dennis went everywhere and did almost everything with each other.

6: Colin loved being an older brother but at times wished that he had an older brother or sister.

7: When Colin got his letter from Hogwarts everyone had been shocked; though admittedly Colin had known that he was different than everyone else that he knew.

8: Colin loved his family.

9: Colin realized that he liked boys and girls; he never told his parents that he liked boys as well as girls because he was afraid that they would hate him.

10: He had been terrified that his family would hate him for being gay, he never got a real chance to tell them.

11: One thing other than taking pictures that he loved to do was swim, it was so fun to just swim and not worry about a thing.

12: Ginny Weasley became Colin's first ever best friend in the Wizarding World.

13: Colin was one of the few students who didn't take what Professor Snape said or did to heart.

14: Colin felt bad for Argus Filch because of the way Filch was treated by everyone.

15: Colin loved to look at the clouds and see if they looked like anything.

16: Whenever Colin was scared, worried or even in the rare times angry he always wore a mask and acted like everything was fine even when it wasn't.

17: When he was petrified by the Baslisk he had felt as though he had lost a lot.

18: Colin hated being in a dark room.

19: Colin thought that dragons were pretty cool.

20: Even though Colin lived a short life he felt that he lived a full life.


	7. Chapter 7 Ronald Bilius Weasley

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A/N: Please review!

20 Random Facts about Ronald Bilius Weasley

1: Bill had been the one to teach him how to play chess.

2: He never understood girls; even though he had a younger sister, and then a wife and then a daughter; he just never understood them.

3: He thought that Hermione was barking mad at times and thought he was mad too because he loved her anyway.

4: Because of the fact that he had older brothers he had felt underappreciated by his family and friends a lot; he still did every now and then but not as much as he had before.

5: Ron often felt as though his parents didn't know who he was.

6: Ron had never understood why studying that hard was important; and had often told Hermione so.

7: Ron kept a diary even after everything that happened with Ginny to say what he truly wanted to say when he couldn't.

8: Ron didn't know when he fell in love with Hermione but knew that he had acted like a right prat around her and didn't deserve her.

9: Ron didn't want a huge family because he didn't want one of his children feeling the way that he often did; which was why he was happy with having just two children.

10: He had been afraid to hold Rose because he was afraid that he would hurt her; but after some prompting from Hermione he finally held her.

11: The first couple of months after Rose was born he was paranoid into thinking that he heard Rose cry even though she wasn't.

12: He was happy that he had a son as well as a daughter; he tried not to pick one over the other but he sometimes felt like he gave Rose and Hugo different kinds of separate special attention.

13: When Rose became friends with Scorpius Malfoy Ron thought that he would have a stroke, or maybe a heart attack; whatever one came first.

14: Ron hated Maroon.

15: Ron wished that he got to see Charlie and Bill more often.

16: When Ron was younger he would often go to Percy when he couldn't go to mum or dad.

17: When Ron was younger he hated Fred and George.

18: When Ron was younger he liked it when Percy read him a story.

19: He knew that he was lucky to have the friends and family that he did have.

20: Ron never fully recovered from Fred's death and had thought that George naming his son after Fred had been a bad idea.


	8. Chapter 8 Morag Natalia MacDougal

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A/N: Thank you everyone who has reviewed/favorited/alerted or read my story. Please review.

Morag MacDougal

1: Morag was the youngest child of two; she had that was two years older than her named Emily and a brother that was three years older than her; his name was Kyle.

2: She was always such a soft spoken person; she couldn't really talk loud at all.

3: She was a half-blood. Her mother was a Muggleborn and her father was a Pure-blood.

4: She hated being the baby of the family when she got older. Everyone always got to do things before her and she absolutely hated it. She never got a chance to help a younger sibling out.

5: Morag loves the color purple; she doesn't know why but she does.

6: Her grandparents on her mother's side life in America, more specifically Tennessee; she gets to visit them every other Summer; she wishes that it were more.

7: She never really knew what she wanted to be when she was at Hogwarts; when the Carrows took over the school she figured that she wouldn't live to have a future; but eventually she became a Healer to help people.

8: Her family had either been sorted into Gryffindor or Ravenclaw; nobody in her family had ever been sorted into Hufflepuff or Slytherin.

9: Morag met her first friend Terry when he helped randomly help her out with a Potion's problem.

10: Morag would rather stay indoors than be outside with everyone else.

11: Her absolutely loves to read romance and fantasy novels; she could read them all day long.

12: When she was at home she loved listening to the Beatles; her mother loved them and had introduced her to them.

13: Her parents would worry about her when she was at home because she would stay in her room but she had always been that way and didn't think anything was wrong with it.

14: Morag had never been that adventurous in her life; but when the Carrows took over she had to do something so she fought against them.

15: Morag loved helping children more than adults; children were still innocent and could be taught while adults were set in their ways.

16: When she became a Healer she became married to her work, nothing had ever touched her the way being a Healer did.

17: She got emotionally attached to the people that she helped; it might have been because she had never been a people's person when she was younger or had never had that many friends; whatever the reason she got attached to them now.

18: Whenever she got a day off or had a break at work she would read; sometimes by herself and sometimes with the children at Saint Mungo's around her.

19: Morag never really thought that she would find someone to love; but when she helped heal a man by the name of Kevin Whitby, it was love at first sight.

20: Morag and Kevin had a small wedding with their closest friends and family by the time Morag was twenty-seven; she finally got her happily after.


	9. Chapter 9 Lavender Alexandra Brown

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A/N: Please review.

Lavender Alexandra Brown

1: Lavender had been friends with Pansy Parkinson since before Hogwarts; but by the middle of the school year they weren't friends anymore.

2: Lavender didn't really understand the thrill of flying; it was stupid in her mind, who in their right mind would want to get on brooms and fly around dangerously?

3: After the war Lavender would sometimes wake up in odd hours of the night and go to her bedroom window to look at the stars and just wish.

4: After Greyback attacked Lavender didn't become a Werewolf and she didn't start liking rare or raw stake but she did get scars across her face and upper body and she hated it. She hated looking in the mirror and look at herself.

5: Lavender had met Padma and Parvati during her trip to get school supplies; they had hit it off right away; well she and Parvati had anyway.

6: Lavender's favorite flowers were Peonies, she absolutely loved them.

7: After the war Lavender left the Wizarding World for a whole year to travel; to find herself she had told her friends and family.

8: Lavender had an older brother that was five years older than she was; his name was Todd.

9: Lavender was a Half-blood that lived in the Muggle world. Her mother is a Pureblood and her father is a Half-blood.

10: Todd is actually her step-brother; they have the same mum but different dad.

11: Lavender had always been one to want attention, she craved it; it wasn't as though she was trying to be a snob or anything she just loved attention.

12: When she was younger she would go through her mother's outfits and jewelry or perfume and put it on and come out modeling for her family.

13: Lavender loved it when her brother came to visit; he hardly did anymore and it made her sad because she figured it was because of her and how she looked.

14: She had known that Hermione Granger had a thing for Ron, it was painfully obvious to everyone but them. Lavender had hoped that if she went out with Ron that Hermione would do something about it; though Parvati had said that her plan was stupid. In the end Lavender couldn't agree more.

15: Lavender loved going over to Parvati's house over the Summer; it was so different than her own.

16: The Summer before her fourth year she thought that she might be lesbian because Parvati kissed her; but realized that she was completely straight.

17: Lavender could eat pizza all day long; she loved it. Her favorite was extra cheese, pepperoni, sausage and mushroom.

18: Lavender had two rabbits in her whole life; her parents had more before she was born but got rid of them.

19: When she was at home at night alone she would make some popcorn and watch movies.

20: With having dated Seamus Finnigan and then Ron Weasley Lavender didn't want to date anymore; she had it with men, she didn't date again until she was twenty-nine years old.


	10. Chapter 10 Astoria E Greengrass

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Just so you all know these "facts" aren't real, they are only my imagination/Headcanon.

Astoria E Greengrass

1: Daphne and Astoria's mother taught them to play piano when Daphne was eight and Astoria was seven; Daphne hated it but Astoria loved it.

2: Whenever she was in a particularly good mood she would start humming a song that her mother sung to her when she was younger.

3: She loved to fly. The wind in her hair and relaxing while in the air was just what she needed.

4: When she first went to Hogwarts she had a little crush on Blaise Zabini; okay a big crush but didn't show it at all; especially not in the way that Weasley girl showed how she liked Potter.

5: Astoria had found the Room of Requirements on accident in her first year; she was looking around school and the door had just appeared when she thought about wanting to sit down, she never did question why a door suddenly appeared.

6: Astoria doesn't care for make-up; she doesn't understand why women and girls are so into it.

7: When she was younger and it was Summer she would go outside and catch fireflies and butterflies.

8: Astoria didn't have a favorite color; when she was younger she had thought that it would be unfair to all the other colors.

9: When Astoria was six she asked her parents if she could have a unicorn; they said no.

10: They did however buy her a kitten on her eleventh birthday; it was so adorable that she named it smitten.

11: She hated the fact that she was one of the shortest girls in Slytherin; everyone else just seemed to tower over her.

12: She loved her family more than anything else; she would die for them if need be; the Sorting Hat had almost placed her into Hufflepuff for that sole reason but had pleaded the hat to sort her into Slytherin because she didn't want to disappoint her family.

13: Her family's home was by a forest and even though her mother had told her not to do it she would often go into the forest to explore without telling anyone.

14: She thinks that the Potions Professor; their Head of House is to mean, but she knows that he has to be.

15: She thinks that the Luna Lovegood girl is bizarre are but is harmless. She never talked to her but has walked by her.

16: Astoria had been terrified when the Carrows took over the school; she didn't want anyone to get hurt.

17: When Draco Malfoy seemed to be having problems with the fact that the Carrows had taken over Astoria felt bad for him; until she remembered that he caused it to happen in the first place.

18: She didn't know how it happened but one moment Malfoy was a quiet uncertain young man and the next he was a blubbering fool in bathroom that Moaning Myrtle lived in. Astoria helped him out as best she could.

19: She knew that Daphne couldn't stand Draco but Astoria felt bad for him because he seemed like he felt remorse by what he had done.

20: She loved the family that she had set up with Draco; she knew that people didn't trust him as far as they could throw him but she did. She would always love and trust him.


	11. Chapter 11 Sirius Orion Black

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/favorited/alerted/and read this so far; please keep reviewing!

Sirius Orion Black

1: He hid his pain about his family through laughter and pranks; only his closest friends knew about his pain.

2: When he had run away to the Potter's he had wanted to take Regulus but had figured that he would be happier with their parents.

3: Sometimes at night when he was at Hogwarts he would sneak out until he was outside and run in his dog Animagus form; even when there was no full moon.

4: Even when he was younger he defied his parents; his first word had been no.

5: James was like the brother he had always wanted; and in a way that made Sirius sad.

6: When he had been younger he had called Narcissa a princess, Bellatrix a wicked witch and Andromeda hopeless.

7: Andromeda had been his favorite cousin; not that there was a big scale.

8: He acted like he was scared of nothing that came his way; but he was, he truly was.

9: Azkaban didn't bother him in the way that leaving Harry and Remus all alone did.

10: James and Remus had been way better family than his real family ever had.

11: He hated being coped into Grimmauld Place because it reminded him of his childhood; if anyone went into his room they would find him curled up into a tight ball in his dog Animagus form.

12: There had been one person and one person only that he had ever loved, and that had been Marlene McKinnon.

13: Remus and Sirius' friendship was never the same after he escaped Azkaban, they tried but nothing could be the same again.

14: Sirius was the one to suggest the name Marauders; he had been bored one day and had seen it in a book; he had looked it up and had liked it.

15: He got to be Harry's Godfather by guessing the correct sex of the baby, Remus had guessed girl, Peter had guessed that they would have twins; a boy and girl and Sirius guessed a boy.

16: The one and only good memory that he had of Grimmauld Place had been when he ran away; one of the best things that he had ever done.

17: Sirius had wanted to try out for Beater for the Gryffindor Quidditch team but had decided to be the talksperson instead...that was more fun anyway.

18: When they were still in school Sirius had bet Remus and Peter that James would get Lily; they hadn't believed that he would; Sirius got a lot of money the day James finally got her.

19: He wished that he could have been there for Harry; but he knew that he couldn't change the past and had to make up for things now.

20: He had been sad when Bellatrix had killed him, frankly because he could no longer see Harry and Remus and because he hadn't gotten to take Bellatrix down as well; but had been ecstatic when he got to see James and Lily again.


	12. Chapter 12 Katie Rachel Bell

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A/N: Thanks to everyone that has reviewed/favorited/alerted/read this. Please continue doing so!

Katie Rachel Bell

1: Katie is actually a Halfblood. Her dad is a halfblood and her mum is a Pureblood.

2: Katie learned how to fly when she was one year old. She has loved it ever since.

3: She first met the Weasley twins on the train; they had water balloons and were throwing them at people; it ended up hitting her and she yelled at them.

4: Katie tried out for the Quidditch team in her second year; she hoped with all her might that she would be able to play and had been so happy when she was chosen.

5: She became friends with Alicia Spinnet in her third year when the girl helped her out with her homework; they were friends ever since.

6: Katie was one of the few people who could tell which Weasley twin was which.

7: One day Fred and George invited her over to their house during the Summer; she agreed and their older brother Bill had been there on a visit; on that day she got a crush on him. It went away but she never told anyone about it.

8: She was sure that Mrs Weasley wanted her to marry either Fred or George one day; how she knew was that Mrs Weasley would always give her a look that made her feel like she wanted something from her.

9: Katie ended up going to the Yule Ball with George Weasley; he ended up asking a few days Fred asked Angelina and Katie said yes.

10: Katie's favorite color was blue and thought that the color pink should be banned.

11: She never forgot the day that she had been possessed by the necklace; it haunted her while she was awake and when she was asleep.

12: She tried out for Puddlemore's United a year after she graduated Hogwarts. By then Oliver was a big shot.

13: She and Oliver would get competitive with the game, playing with Oliver was like being alive.

14: Katie has an older brother that is three years older than she is; his name is Adam. They aren't that close; though they do get better when she gets older.

15: Katie has never been a girly girl; always one to get down and dirty with the boys than to talk about fashion with the girls. Though that doesn't mean that she wouldn't like to sometimes talk about fashion every now and then.

16: Katie believed that you should never judge somebody by what their ancestors once did; though after the whole necklace thing it was more harder not to judge.

17: Katie went to every single funeral that there was after the Second War. She felt that it was only right.

18: She and Oliver started to talk about things and eventually one thing lead to another and before she knew it they were dating. And she couldn't have been happier.

19: After the war Katie made sure that the windows and doors were locked and she never slept in the dark; she also kept her wand underneath her pillow at all times.

20: Katie and Oliver got married five years after they first started dating. They had three kids; two boys and a girl.


	13. Chapter 13 Rose Ophelia Weasley

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A/N: Please review!

Rose Ophelia Weasley

1 Her mother choose her middle name and her dad choose her first name.

2 She is a Ravenclaw though she acts like a Gryffindor at times.

3 She shares her dad's fear of spiders.

4 Her favorite color is yellow; though she couldn't tell you why.

5 She got ten O's on her O.W.L.S and Twelve O's on her NEWTS.

6 She sometimes wishes that she wasn't so darn smart.

7: She loves to play Wizard and Muggle Chess as well as Muggle Checkers.

8: She doesn't understand how Quidditch can be so popular; she isn't a sports person at all.

9: Unlike her mother she keeps her answers to questions asked short and lets others answer as well.

10: She like's American Muggle bands and singers.

11: She had a rebellious streak when she was fourteen and died her hair blonde.

12: Even though she helped a lot of her cousins and friends out she sometimes wished that somebody would take the time and help her out.

13: She fell in love with Scorpius when she was fifteen and they dated when they were sixteen; they stayed together despite the feud between the Weasley-Malfoy clan.

14: Rose believed that anything was possible; unlike her mother who often only believed in the facts.

15: When she was younger she was often called a daddy's girl. She didn't mind until she became older.

16: Her hair is reddish-brown and her eyes are a light chocolate-brown.

17: She has always wished that she was taller than what she is.

18: Rose was never sure what to do after Hogwarts but ended up becoming an Unspeakable at the Ministry.

19: She and Scorpius don't get married until they are twenty-three for reasons that are their own.

20: Even though the majority of their family didn't like the idea of them being together in the first place even the most stubborn member of the family could see that they worked well with one another and so the feud between the Weasley-Potter-Malfoy clan ended.


	14. Chapter 14 Charlie Weasley

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/favorited/alerted/and read this. It means a lot. Here's the next one; hope you all enjoy.

Charlie Weasley

1:He likes the fact that he isn't the oldest but yet not one of the youngest; it takes the pressure of him some.

2:Sometimes Charlie would wonder if he should have taken up flying but then realize that Dragons were practically his life and know that he doesn't mind that much.

3:He and Bill have always been close; even when he moved to Romania they wrote letters to one another whenever they possibly could; they even flooed called each other countless of times. They knew everything about each other; they were more like best friends than brothers.

4:He couldn't be outside for long; he got so restless which was one of the reason why he decided on working with dragons. He needed the fresh air.

5:His best class had to be Care of Magical Creatures; he loved that class and loved learning about all the different kinds of animals out there. He also succeeded in DADA.

6:He never really pulled pranks in his life but he did get in trouble for doing dangerous and stupid tricks.

7:He had only loved one woman once in his whole entire life; no it hadn't been Nymphadora Tonks; it was a woman he had meant while in Romania, they dated and shared memories and laughter; but then months later she told him brokenly that she was married and Charlie left; even though it was the hardest thing he ever did; because he couldn't be with a woman who was married.

8: The Sorting Hat declared him as a Gryffindor as soon as it was placed on his head; Charlie wasn't surprised at all. He was definitely brave and reckless.

9:He had thought that there was more to Professor Snape than meets the eye; which was why he never joined in when his friends or other students said mean and hurtful things about him.

10:By the age of six he could fly on his toy broom as high as the first tree branch closest to the house; Molly Weasley never knew how that was possible since toy brooms shouldn't be able to fly that high and had been scared out of her mind.

11:He has seen Madam Pomfrey and then other Healers more time than Harry Potter or almost anyone else that he knew; which was quite a feat.

12:He and Nymphadora Tonks have never gone out; they have never thought about going out and have never liked each other in that way. He knew that his mum wanted him to marry somebody that he knew around here so that he could settle down and have kids.

13: Charlie didn't get embarrassed easily; but when he did get embarrassed he would turn that nice shade of Weasley red that was so well-known.

14:He had thought about cutting his hair just to see what mum would say about it but had decided against it because really he looked good with his hair long.

15:When he and his friends were going to Hogwarts Charlie would take a long time in the bathroom and his friends would always tease him and call him a girl; Charlie didn't care what they called him he wanted to look nice for the girls.

16: Even though he liked to talk; a lot, he could keep any secret that anybody wanted to; as long as it didn't endanger them or anyone else.

17:Charlie was the one to tell Ginny about the Bat Bogey Hex; which Ginny was always grateful for.

18:He got his first tattoo on his seventeenth birthday; he got a rattlesnake; his mum had grounded him for two whole months.

19:He and Nymphadora Tonks have always been close; when he learned that she seeing somebody and the fact that it was Remus Lupin he wrote him a letter stating that if he ever hurt her in any way than he and Charlie were going to have problems.

20:When he found out that Tonks and Remus were killed he was heartbroken; they had just gotten together and their lives were over already; he spent plenty of time with Teddy; however.


	15. Chapter 15 Jack Sloper

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/favorited/alerted/and read this. It means a lot!

Jack Sloper

1: His middle name is Theodore.

2:It took almost a whole minute for the Sorting Hat to decide on Gryffindor.

3:He believed that the Ministry was stupid to think that Professor Dumbledore and Harry Potter would lie about You-Know-Who being back.

4:He didn't know it until he was thirteen but he had been born as a twin. His brother Samuel died the same day that they were born because there was health problems. He asked to see his brother's grave and his parents allowed him.

5: He was always a quiet person; it wasn't that he was stupid or slow it was just half the time he didn't know what to say.

6: His favorite color is orange.

7: His favorite Holiday is Easter.

8:He wishes that he has a bigger family or at least a brother or sister.

9:He could out-eat boys who was older than him and who weighed more than him. It wasn't something that he bragged about though.

10: He had a crush on Demelza Robins when he was fifteen years old.

11:He was afraid of heights but stopped his fears by flying every chance he got.

12: He liked to draw and paint; it was an escape for him.

13: He fought in the battle of Hogwarts even though he was too young.

14: He hated when people lied to him; absolutely hated it. So everyone told him the truth.

15: He loved the warm weather over cold weather.

16: He learned how to play the guitar when he was nine.

17:His best class was Astronomy.

18:He roamed the world after he graduated.

19: He liked staying in the Room of Requirements when the Carrows took over; he didn't like the fact that they took over but he did like staying in the room.

20: He was a loner more than anything else in the world; he didn't have that many friends but he was alright with it.


	16. Chapter 16 Albus Brian Wulfric Dumbledor

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A/N: Reviews are like chocolate; you can never have enough! For the Writing Scripts Boot Camp. Prompt: Muggle.

Albus Brian Wulfric Dumbledore

1: He had been terrified that the Sorting Hat would sort him to Slytherin because of what his father had done; he had been thankful that the Sorting Hat said Gryffindor.

2: Dorcas Meadows kissed him once during his third year and it had felt strange; and not wonderful strange either; it had been okay; but nothing like he thought his first kiss would be.

3: He met Gellert Grindelwald in the Summer before his third year.

4: At times he hated being the oldest child and wished that Abeforth or another child could be the oldest instead of him.

5: He realized that he liked boys when he and Gellert went swimming the Summer before his fifth year; he couldn't get Gellert out of his mind and he would have rather erotic and embarrassing dreams about him.

6: He began to look forward to going to Hogwarts because it made him forget what was going on with his sister.

7: He found Fawkes when he was twelve years old; he was roaming around in a forest and found his wing trapped underneath a fallen log.

8: Contrary to popular believe he and Minerva have never went out and have never thought about going out; and she had never had a crush on him; she knew what his preferences were.

9: He had hurt so many people in his life and he tried to do better but nothing ever seemed to be good enough to help.

10: He best classes had to be Transfigurations, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions.

11: When he was younger he had thought that divinations had been a rather pointless class.

12: When he first went to Hogwarts nobody trusted him and hated him because of what his father had done to the two Muggle children; but if they had only asked him the whole story they would have realized that they would more than likely have done the same thing if they were in his father's shoes.

13: When Abeforth was born Albus vowed to be the best big brother ever. He renewed that silent vow to himself when Ariana was born.

14: When their father went to Azkaban for killing the two children Muggles that had made Ariana's magic backlash Albus had blamed Ariana for it for a while but than realized that she was just a little girl who had been afraid. It wasn't her fault.

15: He thought that the people that he hurt most had to be his family, Gellert Grindelwald, Tom Riddle Jr, Severus Snape, The Marauders, and Harry Potter. He wished that he could go to the past to change what he did.

16: His friends at school had been Elphias Doge, Dorcas Meadows and Bathilda Bagshot. They didn't judge him for what his father had done and he thanked them for that.

17: He hated how ignorant people could assume the worst out of somebody just because of their last name and who their parents had been. Which was why he gave Sirius Black so many chances.

18: He should have done something, he knew that Tom Riddle Jr had been a different child but had wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt; not a day goes by when he wishes that he just did something.

19: Even when he became old and grey he would think of that fateful day; the day that Ariana was killed and would wonder to himself who exactly killed her.

20: The reason why Albus never became the Minister was because he was afraid that the power would grab ahold of him and he would never be able to let go. He was afraid that he would make so many wrong choices and so never even tried to become the Minister.


	17. Chapter 17 Susan Amelia Bones

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing and make no money from this.

A/N: For the Writing Scripts Boot Camp. Prompt: Rats.

1 She wasn't surprised when she was sorted into Hufflepuff; as a matter of fact she figured that she would be.

2: She and Hannah knew each other since they'd been babies in diapers; Susan had never had a close friend like her.

3: She had a crush on Terry Boot, and when he asked her to go out with him to the Yule Ball she immediately said yes.

4: She was actually quite good at Potions; it wasn't her favorite class; mostly because of Professor Snape, but she was good at it.

5: Her best class was Transfigurations. Her worst class was Arithmancy.

6: Her favorite color had to be teal. She just loved the color.

7: She liked having her hair up than down; it could be controlled better that way.

8: She had almost killed a Death Eater at the battle; but had decided not to.

9: She believed in fighting for what was right; which was why she had joined the D.A. she was glad that she did.

10: In her spare time she loved to paint, sketch, sculpt and anything else that had to do with art. Though she loved to paint more than anything else.

11: She had almost tried out for Chaser in the Hufflepuff Quidditch team but at the last-minute decided against it.

12: She went to work with Hannah at the Leaky Cauldron to help her out. though before she did that she became an Auror to help catch the Death Eaters.

13: She loved to read a romantic novel while nobody else was around. When she was around people she wouldn't read them.

14: She sometimes didn't feel like she was good enough for Terry; but Hannah told her that she was being silly and that she would be perfect to anyone.

15: She loves staying in her room; the green and purple painted walls are so warm and inviting that she just wants to stay in her room all day long.

16: She is afraid of rats; when she was five a rat was running away from her parents and she was just a curious little girl and put her hand out; and it bit her; ever since then she's been afraid of them.

17: Her favorite animals are dogs and unicorns; she thinks unicorns are beautiful and dogs are smart. Her favorite kind of dog is a Golden Retriver.

18: She is fascinated by learned the ancestors of her family; she found out when she was ten that she had a great, great, great, great, great, great grandmother who originally lived in Germany. That was pretty amazing to her.

19: She and Terry have two wonderful children; a boy and a girl; even though they don't tell their children they weren't actually married until Susan was pregnant with their first child; the little girl that they name Hannah Amelia Boot.

20: They name their son Walter Gregory Boot. Walter after Susan's father and Gregory after Terry's father.


	18. Chapter 18 George Weasley

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A/N: For the Writing Scripts Boot Camp. Prompt: Deep.

1: One time when they were four years old their mum was going to take them a bath; well they didn't want to take a bath and because of that their accidental magic went off causing their mum's hair turn different colors; every color from purple; to green, to yellow to even black and a few others mixed in. Molly Weasley had been mad but also impressed that her sons could cause that kind of magic.

2: George was admittedly enough the more quiet twin; not that their family ever realized it.

3: The only person in their family that could tell who was who was Bill; which George always thought was funny.

4: Up until the age of five George thought that you couldn't say Fred's name without adding and George.

5: George was more often than not the one who experimented on their new inventions. George didn't mind though a few times he was scared to try it.

6: One of the O's that George got in class was Potions. Not that he would ever admit it.

7: George quite liked Transfigurations; and would often make two sets of notes; Fred would call him a mini Percy but George didn't care; he wanted to make sure that he got everything.

8: George thought that History of Magic would be interesting; until he and his brother had the first class that is; he was out in two minutes of the class.

9: He and Fred loved to give the Slytherins; especially Snape hell. It was often challenging to see who could run faster to avoid getting into trouble.

10: George was often the one who got Fred calmed down whenever Fred got in an angry, upset, or worried mood.

11: Even though Fred called him a traitor for doing so George liked to read. He wasn't found reading that often; mainly because when at home he would read in the attic with the ghoul; but he did like reading.

12: George was the one to see the Marauder's Map in Filch's office; Filch was away somewhere; most likely harassing a fellow student and George snuck into the office; he saw it in a rather large file that he may have been snooping in and saw it and managed to take it.

13: Like Ron, Harry and Hermione; Fred and George also found themselves being invited to Nearly Headless Nick's party. It had been okay; Peeves had been fun; though there had been no editable food and it had been freezing.

14: George loved to fly; absolutely loved it. He thought that joining the Quidditch Team would be fun; and even more fun if they were Beaters. Though he did wish that Oliver would just relax sometimes.

15: He always felt weirded out by Scabbors. He thought that the rat was different; when he found out that he was actually Peter Pettigrew he thought that he would throw up; he had never really bothered to look at the name at the Marauders Map; more interested in looking at other things, but now that he knew he did remember seeing Pettigrew's name on the Map and it made him sick.

16: George was a right mess after Fred died; he thought that he would never get over his death. He was often like a walking zombie; hardly eating; hardly leaving from his and Fred's flat. He just couldn't move. But then Angelina came and everything seemed different; more brighter. She helped him through his darkest of days. And slowly but surely he began to love her.

17: He knew that naming his son after his dead brother was most likely not the best move on his part; but he wanted to honor his brother's name and he thought that by naming his son Fred; that it would do it.

18: He and Angelina were actually the lasts to marry; first was Bill and Fleur, then there was Harry and Ginny, and then there was Ron and Hermione and then Percy and Audrey and finally him and Angelina. But George was happy with waiting.

19: Even years after Fred's death it was hard for him to enjoy things like his birthday; and Christmas, and family gatherings. It was just hard. But he knew that he had his family; and they would never let him go down the path of destruction again.

20: George had honestly in the beginning of Fred's death blamed Percy. He knew that it wasn't Percy's fault; not really, but he had dark thoughts of wanting the death in the family to have been Percy; not Fred. But then he would look at his family and know that everything happened for a reason. Percy might have been a right prat during - and before the war, but he was still family and deep down George loved him.


	19. Chapter 19 Hannah Abbott

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A/N: For the Writing Scripts Boot Camp. With the prompt: Yellow.

Hannah Abbott

1: When Hannah first came to Hogwarts she had been terrified that the Sorting Hat wouldn't be able to sort her at all; when her friend Susan Bones was sorted into Hufflepuff along with her she couldn't have been happier. She wears her yellow and black tie and uniform with pride.

2: Even though she and Susan had been friends ever since they had been babies in nappies Hannah wanted to meet new students and befriend them

3: Her mum was her favorite; when she was killed by Death Eaters Hannah became so depressed that she didn't know what to do with herself.

4: Even though she left Hogwarts shortly after finding out that her mum was killed she still fought in the final battle; at times she is glad that she did while sometimes late at night she wishes that she hadn't. .

5: Her best friends are Susan Bones, Ernie Macmillan and Justin Finch-Fletchley; in that order; even if she doesn't admit to anyone else.

6: She has collected chocolate Frog cards since she was seven years old; she has practically all of them and the ones that she does have she has many of the same ones; but she can't bring herself to get rid of the same ones. So they are in a magically enchanted box that will hold them all.

7: The first night of Hogwarts she cries herself to sleep because she misses her parents so much.

8: She sometimes wishes that she wasn't an only child; it can get pretty lonely. Though she's happy with her friend Susan; who is practically her sister in all but blood.

9: Her favorite bedtime story is Beetle and the Bard; she can recite that story so often (and does) that it drives her friends and family crazy.

10: She never truly believed that Harry was bad; she wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt; but when Justin became petrified she couldn't help but think that Harry had something to do with it.

11: Even though she wore the Support Diggory badges when Cedric Diggory was called to become a participant in the Triwizard Tournmant she thought that Harry hadn't signed his name up. Professor Dumbledore was too smart to allow a student their age to be able to enter. So she was rather surprised when she learned that Ron believed that Harry had put his name in the Goblet of Fire.

12: She was one of the few girls that didn't like Professor Lockhart. She felt that he was like an older Draco Malfoy; really stuck up and arrogant. Not that she told anyone that. She couldn't believe that Hermione Granger; a very smart and talented witch could fall for someone like Lockhart.

13: She gets as terrified of Professor Snape as Neville does; something that her classmates used to joke about.

14: She used to have serious panic attacks; so much so that she had trouble breathing. She found out that she had asthma when she was eight years old. Even though she doesn't have that many major panic attacks anymore she keeps her asthma inhaler with her at all times.

15: She joins the D.A. because her friends do and because she wants to know how to fight. Joining the D.A. was the one of the greatest experiences in her life.

16: She was the one who often volunteered to fight with Neville in the D.A. meetings. He was similar to her; he was clumsy, he didn't know what to say at times and he was unsure of himself the majority of the time. After D.A. meetings she and Neville would find themselves outside or at the Library and just talk about everything and nothing at all.

17: She wore pigtails until she was thirteen years old. By then Susan and other girls her age were experimenting with their hair and wanted to do something different too.

18: She had a crush on Terry Boot but knew that Susan liked him and so didn't tell her how she felt. And she was happy for Susan; really she was, though she couldn't help but be jealous when he asked Susan to the Yule Ball.

19: She's happy with Neville; she loves him with all her heart and would do anything for him and their three wonderful children. She loves the life that she has.

20: Whenever her children ask about the war she tells them the truth; other adults and parents might think that's not such a good idea but she thinks that it is the right thing to do. Her mum was killed in the war and Neville's parents were driven to insanity; so it's only right to tell their children the truth.


End file.
